joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler
Stats & Things Tier: ��Tier (According To Chat) | Garbage Tier '(According To Chat) | '''Tier -1 '| '''Tier ∞| Memetic '| '''Tiers Are For BETAS '| '''Tier HEHE XD Name: Tyler '| '''Tyler1 '| 'LolTyler1 '| 'Geodude '(Look at dudes head and arms) | 'Korean Tyler '(When roleplaying) | 'Gunji '(When roleplaying) | 'TYLUH '(By greek) 'Origin: Twitch '| 'A Trailer '(But he won't admit it) 'Gender: ALPHA MALE GOD '(According to him) 'Species: ' 'Human '| '''Saiyan Classification: ALPHA AS FUCK '(Once more, according to him) | '''Beta '(According to chat) | ' '(According to chat) | 'Streamer '| 'League Player '| 'Overwatch Player '| '#1 Genji On Earth '("Statistically") | '6'5 '(This is how tall he is, supposedly) | '5'6 '(This is really how tall he is) | 'BLACK GOD '(Is supposedly half-black, constantly addreses himself as being black, officially defines himself as "mixed") 'Powers & Abilities: Steroid Mastery '(Went from smoll to SWOLL in the space of a few months) | 'Roid Rage '(The slightest thing is enough to make him go berserk. Frequently loses his marbles live on stream) | 'Chat Manipulation '(Gets the chat to spam whatever he wants, even on other channels in some cases) | 'Flexing Level '(Frequently flexes to make his roided out muscles seem bigger than they are, but wont admit it) | 'Precognition '(Can predict what he's going to get from lootcrates. Once got a Draven skin the second after he predicted it) | 'Absurd Willpower '(Can will rare drops into materializing in front of him, usually looses his shit when he does so) | 'Ki Manipulation '(Replicated Goku's power feat from his SSJ3 transformation) | 'Hax & Cheating '(Is not unknown for using hacks in games to beat out his competition) 'Attack Potency: Roid Rage Level++++ '(Single-handedly annihilated his entire house in a fit of unnaturally enhanced testosterone) | 'Ear Rape Level++++ '(Screams harder than any other person on the internet, is prone to talking directly into his microphone) | 'Accident Prone Level++++ '(Literally everything he touches turns to shit, both figuratively and literally) 'Toxic Level++++ '(Has countless banned accounts on innumerable different games. Is so toxic that he gets banned multiple times per stream) 'Speed: Football Level++++ '| 'Clutch Level++++ '(Is sooper gud at quick reactions in various shooters. Is really average at best) | 'Wallhack Level+++ '(Greek once admitted he was a god in CS up until he found out he was using hacks to see him through the walls) | 'IQ 195 Level++++ '(Professes that his brain works quicker than any other human being on earth) 'Lifting Strength: Really Stronk '(Feels the need to record video proof of his sets) | 'Chair Level++++ '(Threw a chair live on stream just to prove a point) 'Roided Freak Level+++++ '(Chugs steroids continuously to make himself bigger, gets pissed off when chat calls him out on it) | 'PUMPING IRON Level++++ '(Even though he slacks off for weeks at a time, likely relies exclusively on steroids) 'Striking Strength: Domestic Abuse Level++++ '(Frequently punches holes through various walls in his house out of sheer rage, scaring the shit out of his "girlfriend" in the process) | 'GET SLEPT Level '(Has supposedly knocked out men much bigger than him. This is more than likely another one of his countless lies) | 'TWITCH CON Level '(Constantly tells people who make fun of him to show up at twitch con. Never says anything else beyond that) | 'Threat With A Weapon Level+++ '(Once held up a lethal gardening axe to the camera and said nothing aside from "twitch con" to the chat) 'Durability: TWITCH CON Level '(Literally every person who pisses him off or threatens him gets told to show up at twitch con) | 'CS Hack Level+++ '(Hacked himself so he never died while going 1v1 against greek) | 'Permaban Level++++ '(It doesn't matter how many times you ban him or wipe him out of existence he just keeps coming the fuck back regardless of how many times he gets banned) 'Stamina: Twitch Streamer Level++++ '(Is physically fit enough to sit on his ass, play video games and stuff mcdonalds into his mouth for hours upon hours as a "job") | 'Toxic Twitch Chat Level++++ '(This is actually sort of impressive. He just sits there while continuously getting stream sniped and trolled by a toxic twitch chat. No other streamer has been able to perform this feat) 'Range: Roid Rage Level+ '(His chair feet saw the piece of furniter flying a good few meters through the air before touching the ground) | 'CLUTCH Level++++ '(Can perform impossible shots from absurd distances) 'Intelligence: Is A Computer Science Major '(Yet to be proven) | 'Dropout Level '(It is a known fact that he sat on his ass all throughout college, also dropped out of highschool) | '195 IQ '(Supposedly has been "proven" yet everything he does is testament directly to the contrary) 'Standard Equipment: Computer '(Used to stream and broadcast himself all across the internets) | 'Wooden Chair '(This is actually his signature "tyler1 hehe xd" model) | 'Headset '(Equipped with a shitty microphone with which he uses to rape the ears of his viewers) 'Weaknesses: Stuttering '(He stutters so bad that he starts screaming or just flat out falls silent whenever it starts until he gathers his thoughts enough to finish his sentence) | 'Toxic Fans '(He's been duped numerous times live on stream both in and outside of the game he's playing, usually by fans screaming racist words on his stream) | 'Stream Snipers '(Gets rekted on a daily basis by stream snipers) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'HEHE XD: '''He says "hehe ex-dee" and everything trying to bring harm to him just gets straight up ignored. It's durable enough to shrug off an entire assault from a toxic twitch chat. *'Hypersonic Screech: 'At any one point in time tyler can unleash a scream of unnatural, steroided rage, raping the ears of everyone and anyone who is witnessing him and taking countless lives. *'Roid Rage Punch: '''In a sudden fit of violent anger, tyler unleashes a power punch which blows a hole through anything unfortunate enough to become the focus of his rage. Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Humans Category:WIP Category:Dead Format's Profiles Category:Memetic Category:Super Saiyan Category:Muscle Users Category:ANGER Category:Hackers Category:Cheaters